


Copy & Paste

by LiinHaglund



Series: Young Again [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character turned into a child, Chibi, For Science!, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig gets a shiny new toy... or at least an old one in new packaging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copy & Paste

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more of this story at a later date.

Schuldig was only mildly disturbed, being an Eszett agent for so many years had prepared him for a lot of weirdness after all. They knew the good doctor had been attempting to transfer a personality – or soul, brain patterns, whatever – from one body to another. From one brain to another. They hadn't counted on him succeeding, but the eventuality was always there. And it had clearly occurred.

Clear to a telepath, anyway. Schuldig unbuckled the child from the cold steel table. The mind was an exact copy, just with a younger infrastructure. This was the soul of the person on the other table.

The dead adult body.

He wasn't sure if it would hold, or how watertight it was, but as for that moment it was perfect.

Gently he lifted the little boy up and hugged him close. The child struggled, of course, but he had screamed himself hoarse already from the chock of seeing himself die and the others in the room couldn't hear his sobbed pleas.

“It's okay,” Schuldig soothed and rocked a little. He was trained for a lot, but being a nanny wasn't one of them. He figured he was doing it right, but perhaps it didn't matter, with the person he was holding being an adult mentally and all.

“ _Brad_ ,” Schuldig sent telepathically, “ _this kid is mine now, you hear?_ ”

“Why?” Brad asked curiously.

“ _He did it._ ”

Brad smirked and eyed the child, dozens of scenarios running through his head. “Take him to the car,” he said just as Weiss arrived.

Weiss ignored them in favor of trying to wake Abyssinian's _real_ body from the dead with little success. He had been dead for several hours now, ever since the doctor took off. It was stupid of Weiss to pay no attention to the boy, but ultimately it made it much easier for him to remove the child from the building.

He walked back to their car and cuddled up in the passenger seat with the child in his lap. “It's alright,” he soothed.

Ran shook his head vehemently.

“It is.” Schuldig stroked the shaved head. The child looked very different from the original Ran, but he was damned cute. He supposed they had that in common. While Abyssinian had occasionally annoyed the Hell out of him, the guy had never been hard on the eyes. “What do you think Kritiker would do to you, anyway? Do you really think Weiss will be able to care for you?”

Ran glared, stubbornly thinking he could look after himself.

“You can't,” Schuldig said. “You're in the body of a what, six-year-old? You couldn't even lift a sword, let alone drive a car or... do bank errands, convince people you've finished school...”

Ran still glared at him, but his eyes were getting wet.

“Weiss won't be able to look after you. The most mature one is Omi, and he's nothing but a boy. We won't hurt you, you know.”

Brad and the others arrived then, piling into the car. Brad looked speculative when he put his seatbelt on. “We should buy him clothes.”

“Later,” Schuldig waved his suggestion off. The hospital-esque clothes would suffice, they were cotton and would pass for now. “He needs food and sleep more. Home, James,” Schuldig finished with a snobbish voice.

The boy in his lap slowly relaxed against him as Brad drove smoothly. Ran was tired, and while he still disliked Schuldig he was cold and tired enough to lean against him for warmth.

“Why do you want to keep him?” Brad asked. He was surprised to see Schuldig have any sort of maternal instinct. Schuldig was too, it must have been buried somewhere in an unmarked grave.

“As opposed to what? Leave him to Kritiker? That's a laugh,” Schuldig snorted.

“Eszett would take him.”

“For some tests, yeah, then what? He's still no talent. You know he has to go with us.” Schuldig unconsciously held Ran closer.

Brad looked skeptically at Ran. “He's going to be trouble.”

 

 


End file.
